Angel Tobiichi
by Kira Watanabe
Summary: The 8th Spirit, is that girl who hates Spirits? The girl who has her parents' killed by a Spirit — Origami Tobiichi. She hates Spirits, and she handles the newest DEM Industries' equipment for killing them. As she starts the fight to kill Tohka and her companions, Origami is…


It was 5 years from now, when the girl known as Tobiichi Origami became  
«Special». 

She was smarter than a normal child; she was also excellent in her school grades and physical abilities but all of it was within normal limits and at the very least, it was at the level where her mother could act proud in the legal guardian association or parent-child meetings. 

Her forte subject was math. Her weak subject was the Japanese language. 

Her favorite food was gratin. Her hated food was celery. 

Her future dream was — to be a cute wife. 

The world was filled with common sense and no one would doubt that. If she performs things within her limits then her friends and the adults would praise her.

She was not really conscious of whether or not that gentle world would continue forever. 

But on that summer day, five years ago. Everything surrounding Origami changed. 

On that day.

The scenery that came welcoming Origami when she returned back to the city was not her familiar city scenery, but rather a hellish scenery burning in crimson flames. 

(Father, Mother…!) 

When Origami recalled back her parent's existence inside her house, she ran into the city wrapped in flames. 

Thinking about it, it was an extremely reckless act. Even if Origami reaches back to her home, there was nothing she could do. However, during that time, Origami was only thinking about checking her parent's safety. Not long later after Origami reached home, her father was holding her mother by the shoulders while kicking opening the door of her burning house before coming outside. 

At that time, Origami could only be relieved. Both her father and mother were alive. She was so happy she extended her hands to take her father's hand while tears were floating on her eyes. 

However, at that moment. 

(Eh?) 

A light suddenly poured down from the sky and easily blew Origami's body away. 

And — her parents were right under that light. 

They became small bits, and it was unthinkable that they had the shape of a human just a moment ago. 

(A-ah...ah...Ah…) 

Origami was clattering her teeth while looking up at the sky. The silhouette of the girl who released that light was there. 

(It was you…) 

The one who killed my father and mother. 

(I won't forgive you...! kill… I will kill you...! I will definitely…!) 

Raising a voice filled with resentment, Origami vowed her revenge. That was Origami's meeting with the Spirit. It became the starting point of a long destiny. With that day as her boundary, Origami changed. Since she had no close relatives, she got taken into custody temporarily by 

an aunt living nearby but — that aunt was apparently previously related to the AST and, she was the reason for Origami's decision for her future life. Her aunt, told her beforehand to keep this a secret from everyone else while telling Origami of a certain existence. 

Spirits. The disaster killing the world. 

After that, Origami started becoming obsessed for knowledge and training. There was only one reason. The Spirit she saw that time. Find out its identity and kill her with her own hands. 

The young Origami did not know the specific way to do so. That's why — she frantically continued training herself. She trained her body and mind with a strictness which could be mistaken with the ones from a Shura or Rakshasa to prepare herself to be able to take action immediately when the day she tracked down her parent's killer comes. 

Her forte subject was everything.

There was no subject she was bad with. 

She mastered every knowledge and technique she could gather and completely destroyed the word «Impossible». 

She no longer cared whether or not she had likes or dislikes for food from that time on wards. She only needed the adequate amount of nutrients to make a strong body and didn't care for anything else. 

Her future dream — was only towards killing that Spirit. 

Few years passed since then. Origami knocked on the AST door by her aunt's referral, and she became a Wizard after confirming that she had compatibility with the Realizer. Origami's training when she became an AST member became even harsher. 

The world was filled with irrationality and no one would try to oppose it. 

Her limits could not achieve her goals no matter how hard she tried. In order to live through that cruel world, she could only continue being strongly conscious about the things she should do and her own meaning of life. 

But even so… Even that Origami had moments when she can feel at ease. 

Yes. It was the young boy she met _**at that time**_. 

Thinking back, the emotion she had might be more like reliance compared to deep affections. Having lost both her parents, Origami was barely able to maintain her sanity thanks to his existence approaching her. 

That's why — he became an underlying cause, and even though she got chased out from the AST because of him, she had not once harbored any hatred towards him. 

Now that she thought about it… Origami might have felt her limits. 

The AST was an organization made to defeat the Spirits. The Realizer which is able to grant super powers to humans. Even though she had them both, she could not compare to a Spirit at all. That's why. Origami wanted more power. From the DEM industry, the company that invented the Realizer. She wanted the latest cutting edge equipment and the body to use it. 

And, Origami…


End file.
